The Proposal
by BSBotaku
Summary: Mako is ready to propose! But before he does he must get Korra's parents blessing. But they aren't the only ones. Mako feels he needs Tenzin's blessing as well. And how will he propose? I suck at summaries first Makorra fic!
1. The question before 'The Question'

Mako sat up in his bed, Looking out of the window of his room, the sun was just beginning to rise.

'Today's the day' Mako thought to him self. He stood and began to prepare for the big day ahead of him. The FireFerrets had a big probending match tonight against the WolfBats. But Mako had something even more important to do before the match. Something he'd been nervous about for a while...

'Three years. It's been three long, amazing years since I met Korra. And every day of those three years I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Not only is she beautiful, she's strong, dedicated and she's also a deer friend. But I wanna take the next step. I want to show her how much she means to me.'

Mako continued his thoughts as he got dressed in his usual attire, adding the finishing touch of his fathers scarf that he treasured so much. He began his, what seemed to be endless, walk to the main temple on the island. He kept his hands in his pockets, head down as his thoughts began to cloud his mind.

'I love Korra with all of my heart. And I want her to be my wife. It's weird to think about. Being married... I never thought I would be in this situation. But there is no one i'd rather be in this situation with than Korra. I want to propose to her. And I have it all planned out! I've asked for her fathers blessing, and he was more than happy to say yes.'

Mako smiled, remembering the reaction of the Avatar's parents.

_***Flashback***_

"Oh my goodness! Hello Mako! What are you doing all the way down here at the south pole? Is Korra with you? Is she alright? she isn't hurt is she?" Senna questioned Mako with a distressed look on her face.

Mako placed his hands on Senna shoulders, "Korra's fine. I promise. I've come here on my own. I need to ask something of Tonraq."

Tonraq entered the room upon hearing his name. He looked over at Mako with a kind, yet questioning stare.

"Tonraq, sir. I'd like to speak with you. About Korra."

Tonraq's eyebrows lifted. He nodded his head towards the chairs in the kitchen. As they bagan to walk towards the kitchen Mako looked back at Senna.

"I would like you to be present as well, if you don't mind." Adding a smile towards the worried mother.

They all found their seats in the Kitchen, Mako facing Tonraq with Senna at Tonraq's side.

Mako took a deep breath then began. "I've come here to talk to you about your daughter Korra. Nothing is wrong with her, (He added that in knowing that Senna was still worried) in fact, she's beyond amazing. She's become a very wise Avatar, and she's a very strong willed girl."

Mako took a breath, wiping his brow and continuing.

"You have an amazing daughter. She's beautiful, powerful and the most inspirational woman i've ever met."

Mako paused once more, to make sure he was looking into Tonraq's eyes as he spoke his next words.

"And I love her. I've loved her for three years and my love for her grows with every day. I want to make her happy, to make sure she's taken care of, to make sure she's treated with love and care. So, I am asking for your blessing sir, I am asking for your daughters hand in marrige."

Mako kept his eyes set on Tonraq's. To show he meant every word he spoke.

They sat there for a few moments. Senna's hands covered her mouth in shock. Tears were begining to build in her eyes.

Tonraq stood, Mako stood as well. Mako was a nervous wreck. He was sweating perfusely and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Tonraq closed his eyes for a moment. Mako could only imagine what was going through his mind. When Tonraq opened his eyes, he looked down at Mako. He reached out his arm and took Mako's hand.

"I thank you for all of the nice things you've said about Korra. She's my world. But as I can now see, she's not only my world..."

Tonraq began to shake Mako's hand.

"I give you my blessing... and I welcome you to the family." Tonraq pulled on mako's hand and pulled him into a hug."

When they pulled out of the hug Senna embraced Mako. "Oh I'm so happy! Welcome to the family Mako!" She pulled away from the hug and looked at Mako, the tears long gone, excitement now in their place. "Korra has definately found herself a respectable man! Oh and the grandchildren! I'll finally get grandchildren!"

Mako blushed at her comment. "Wow, it's a little early for that isn't it?"

Senna was just bubbling with happiness. Tonraq couldn't help but smile.

_***End of flashback***_

Mako smiled again, he was so happy that they were so warm and enviting towards him. But the smile fell from Mako's face and the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach replaced it. He remembered that he wasn't done yet. He had gotten Korra's parents blessing, but he still needed the blessing of one more.

Tenzin.

Tenzin has been like a father to Korra in many ways. Mako didn't think it would be right to ask for Korra's hand without Tenzin's blessing, it just wouldn't feel right.

As Mako finished those thoughts, he walked into the main shrine on the Island, were he knew Tenzin would be.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Tenzin's office, his heart beat increasing with every step he took. Mako finally reached the double doors. He stood there for a moment and collected his thoughts.

'c'mon Mako. You can do this. Just remember who you're doing this for.' He smiled as Korra entered his mind. The thought of Korra being his wife gave him some confidence and he reached up and knocked twice on the door.

It wasn't a moment later when Mako heard a "Enter" from inside the office. Mako took another breath and opened the door to the office and steping inside. Mako shut the door behind him and turned to face the Airbender.

"Hello Mako. Can I help you with something?" Tenzin said while still fliping through some files that were on his desk.

"Yes sir. I need to talk with you." Mako said, trying to calm his nerves.

"Whatever it is can you make it quick, I appologize but I have many things I have to go through before the next council meeting." Tenzin said without looking up from his files.

Mako took a step towards Tenzin's desk. "Tenzin, I need to speak with you about Korra."

Tenzin immediately put his papers down and looked at the young firebender standing in front of him.

"Take a seat Mako."

Mako did as he said. He looked up at the Airbender, he now had his full attention.

"What did you come here to speak with me about Mako? What about Korra?"

Mako looked up into Tenzin's eyes, like what he did with Tonraq. He didn't want to look scared, even though on the inside he was, he wanted to look confident. Mako sat up straight.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, I love Korra. I Love her with my entire being. Tenzin, I thank you for your kindness towards me and my brother these past three years. You have been nothing but helpful and kind. But... I need to ask you for one thing. Something that is very importnant to me. I want to marry Korra. And I wish to have your blessing."

Tenzin sat up straight in his chair and looked into Mako's eyes.

"Mako, I know you love Korra. I can see it clearly. But are you sure you-"

"Yes. I'm sure" Mako said with the confidence that he thought had left him when he walked in the door.

"Tenzin, I love Korra, and I could say it a million times. But I want to show Korra how much I really love her. When I think about Korra being my wife, there isn't a 'what if' or a 'maybe' that enters my mind. I want to marry Korra. I want to make her happy. I already have her parents blessing. And I would love to have yours as well. I know you care for Korra like a daughter, and I know you want whats best for her. I respect you Tenzin, but I will ask Korra to be my wife with or without your blessing, but it would mean alot to me, and to Korra to know that you are there supporting us." Mako stood, walking towars the door.

Mako began to open to door to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Tenzin, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mako I respect you for asking this of me, and for all the things you have said. And you're right. Korra is like a daughter to me in many ways, and I know that you'll make her happy."

Mako was confused. "So, does this mean...?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. You have my blessing Mako. But..."

Mako flinched. 'but?"

"If you ever hurt her, I'll make sure you're swept away by the biggest wind storm I can make."

Mako smiled. But he knew that Tenzin meant every word.

"Thank you Tenzin. It means a lot."

Mako reached out his hand. Tenzin shook Mako's hand.

Mako stopped suddenly. A almost scared look appeared in Mako's eyes.

Tenzin, confused at the sudden change in expression asked, "Mako, are you alright?"

Mako looked up at Tenzin, "I thought this was scary, but then I remembered... I still have the biggest task ahead of me. I have to ask Korra."

Tenzin couldn't help but laugh at the young firebender's nervousness.

"I remember how nervous I was when I asked Pema to be my wife. But remember Mako, if she loves you then you have nothing to be nervous about. And I know for a fact that Korra loves you as much as you love her."

Mako smiled at Tenzin's words. He knew Korra loved him, but this was a big step. Marrige. What if Korra wasn't ready? What if she doesn't want to get married?

Mako's many thoughts were once again disrupted my Tenzin's question,

"Mako, when are you going to ask Korra?"

Mako looked at Tenzin, smiled a nervous smile and said, "Tonight. at the pro-bending match. That's when I'm going to ask Korra to be my wife."

_**Thanks for reading~ Please leave a comment, and There will be a chapter 2 with the actual proposal! Should be up soon!~ *yay Makorra***_


	2. Planning

After Mako left Tenzin's office, he made his way across the bay to the pro-bending arena. He had a couple more arrangements to make before the big night. As he made his way across the bay, he looked at the pro-bending arena.

'Thats where I first met Korra.' He thought back to the day he would never forget.' Korra had been brought there by his flirtatious brother. Bolin had a habbit of bringing girls to the arena to watch shows. So when I saw Korra, I just thought she was another groupie, just looking for an autograph or a short fling with a pro-bender. Thats what most of the girls that Bolin brought there were like. But not Korra. The first thing I ever really said to her is 'oh you're still here?'. Wow, what a pick-line Mako. Great job. But how was I supposed to know that she was the avatar? And I definately never imagined that I would fall in love with her. I-"

"We're here. You gonna get off my boat now boy?"

Mako was brought back from his thoughts by the suddent statement from the man driving the boat. Mako shook his head, cleared his mind and made his way towards the arena.

Mako walked into the arena looking for two individuals he knew would be waiting for him. The only two he could trust to help him with his plan. Bolin and Tahno. Of course Bolin knew about Mako's plans, he was his brother after all! Bolin was more than happy to hear about the news of Mako "finally growing a pair and asking Korra" as Bolin put it. And Tahno, sure Mako and Tahno haven't always gotten along, but they've become somewhat closer in the past three years. And Mako needed Tahno for what he had planned for the proposal. Mako couldn't wait to talk about the plans with Tahno and Bo, he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect tonight, he didn't want anything going wrong.

Mako turned a corner and what he saw was not what he was expecting, for instead of two people, there were three. Including Korra. Mako stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

'Maybe I can sneak away before she sees me-" But as Mako tried to turn and walk away Korra shouted,

"Mako! Good morning!" She said while bouncing over to her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"uh good morning Korra" He said, leaning down to pull his girlfriend into a hug. Normally, he would have been estatic to see Korra, but not under these circumstances. He had to talk to Tahno and Bolin! How was he going to do it with Korra here?

While hugging Korra, he looked up at Bolin and Tahno. Bolin had a frantic look on his face, one that was similar to mako's. Tahno mouthed the words 'she came out of no where' while throwing his hands up in confusion.

Korra pulled out of the hug and looked up at Mako. "So mr. Hat trick, you ready for tonight?"

Pure fear entered Mako's body. 'did she find out' was the first thought that entered his mind

"What.. what do you mean? What's t-tonight?"

Korra gave Mako a confused look, "Um, the match against Tahno and the other wolfbats... did you forget?"

Mako shook his head trying to act normal. well, as normally as he could in this situation.

"Oh yea, I didn't forget. I'm totally ready! Those Wolfbats are going down!" Mako smiled and tried not to sound worried.

Korra smiled and threw her fist in the air "Yea! Lets go FireFerrets!"

Bolin joined in with a "Woo!" from his place next to Tahno.

Tahno just rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the fact that were talking about beating him... in front of him.

Bolin was standing behind Korra, waving his hands to mako and mouthing, 'what are we gonna do to get rid of her?'

Mako shot Bolin a look, pleading the earthbender to think of something. And fast.

Bolin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Hey Korra! I just remembered! Pema wanted to see you!"

Korra gave Bolin a questioning look. "Really? What for?"

Bolin tried to stay calm and keep his voice steady. "How should I know? She just told me she wanted to see you. Maybe it's about girly stuff?"

Korra pursed her lip. She nodded her head. "Okay... I'll go see her. I'll see you guys in a litte while I guess!" Korra jumped and placed a kiss on Mako's cheek. "See ya later Mako!" She said as she began running back towards the bay.

Mako looked at the Avatar as she ran. He placed a hand on his cheek where her lips had just left that simple, yet powerful kiss. As Mako looked at her, his heart began to swell and the thought of Korra being his wife. 'I love her so much'...

Tahno inturupted Mako's thoughts.

"Okay lover boy, enough with the puppy dog eyes. You're making me sick..."

Mako shook his head and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"ah hem... Okay okay... Thanks Bo for thinking quick and getting her out of here."

Bolin smiled at the praise. "Oh it was nothing! I just hope she doesn't get mad that I lied to her..." Bolin said with a slightly worried look.

Tahno sighed "Can we hurry this along? I have "practice" with my team, and I don't want to be late." Tahno said while flipping his hair.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Tahno, you know how important you are to my plan. We have to make sure we go over everything so that nothing goes wrong tonight. I want to know that you wont screw this up for me."

It was Tahno's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever hot head. If anyone were to mess up it would be-"

"Okay! We get it! There will be other times for witty comebacks!" Bolin said while stepping between Mako and Tahno.

"Thanks Bo. Okay. You're right, we have to stay focused. Now Bolin, do you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Yessir! I have to focus on knocking the earthbender of the wolfbats of the arena, while you focus on the firebender!" Bolin smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"And?"

Bolin brought a hand to his chin, thinking. "Oh! And you told me to watch out for Tahno! Make sure Korra doesn't knock him off! But, how will I do that without making it obvious what I'm doing?"

Mako thought for a moment. "If she looks like she's going to knock Tahno off, you can 'accidently' step in front of her, or block her waterbending with an earthbending disk... That should work. Just make sure you act as if it were an accident."

Bolin nodded.

Tahno smirked. "Look out for me huh? You don't think I can take care of myself? I wouldn't underestimate me boys." Tahno said with a taunting look on his face.

"Tahno, I'm just trying to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Speaking of which, do you remember what you have to do?"

Tahno waved his hand at the firebender nonchalantly. "Yea, I remember. I keep Korra occupied until round three then, blah blah, then boom we're done."

Mako sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Stress clearly showing on his face. He fixed his eyes upon the waterbender.

"Tahno, please don't kid around here. You know how important this is to me." Mako said with a stern look on his face.

Tahno waved his hand at Mako while walking away from the two brothers.

"I promise Mako, I know what to do and when to do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go discuss what my team needs to do to help with this little plan of yours." Tahno stoped half way down the hall and looked back at Mako,

"And I want a rematch. No matter what her answer is. I want a real fight against the FireFerrets."

Mako nodded, "It's a deal. We'll set up a real match as soon as we can. Plus," Mako added with a smirk, "i'd love to beat you fair and square. And I know we will."

Tahno rolled his eyes, and continued down the hall before he reached the end of the hall he yelled back at Mako, "In your dreams hothead!"

Mako shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle.

Mako turned to Bolin. "Okay bro, only two more hours until the match."

Bolin could see in the firebenders amber eyes, that he was terrified. Bolin put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Mako, don't be scared! I'm sure the answer will be yes!" Bolin said with his signature smile, a smile that could always cheer Mako up.

Mako smiled at his brother, "Thanks Bo. I just hope your right."

"Have I ever been wrong?" Bolin teased,

Mako raised an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Okay, don't answer that question... "

The bending brothers walked down the halls of the pro-bending arena. Both mentally preparing for a big night for everyone.

**sorry it's been a while. And don't fret! The next chapter will be the proposal, in fact i'm working on it as soon as I get done posting this chapter! I hate not finishing things! :)**


	3. The moment is almost here

Wako walked into the arena, so many things going through his mind at once. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to stay calm. There were only 30 minutes until the match started.

'I think I'm gonna throw up' Mako thought as he made his way towards the locker room to get ready for the biggest night of his life.

He walked in to see Bolin and Korra already in the locker room, ready to go, chatting about the upcomming match.

"Yea, and Tenzin said he's comming to tonight's match!" Korra said to the earth bender with a huge grin on her face.

The earth bender smiled back at her. "Really? That's great! He's usually too busy with the council and training Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan, he almost never has time to come to the matches!"

Korra's smile got even bigger. "I know! We'll definately have to win tonight!"

As Korra finished that sentence, she saw Mako out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek. When she pulled out of the embrace, she looked Mako in the eyes and with the same enthusiasm that she had moments ago said, "Where Have you been city boy?"

Mako smiled at the nick name. "I lost track of time, but i'm here aren't I? and what did I say about the nicknames?"

Korra rolled her eyes at the firebender, "whatever, you know you like the nicknames I give you." Korra continued to smile at Mako, then a sudden expression hit her like she had just remembered something.

"Mako! Tenzin is coming to the match tonight!" Korra said while jumping up and down in a child-like manner.

"Really?" Mako said, as if he didn't already know.

"Yea and-" Korra stopped as the door opened, and as if on cue, Tenzin walked throught the locker room door.

Korra's eyes lit up and she ran and gave Tenzin a big hug.

"TENZIN! I'm so excited that you're gonna be here to see the match! I can't remember the last match you were at! It's been months, maybe even a year! You've just been so busy!" Korra rambled on and on.

Tenzin smiled then held up his hand to silence the excited girl. He cleared his throat,

"I too am excited to be here to see this Korra. But there is something that I have to tell you... It regards your parents."

Korra automatically had a look of shock, worry and horror flashing across her face.

"...Tenzin? What do you mean? Are they alright?!" Korra begged

once again Tenzin cleared his throat.

"oh yes yes! They're fine! I didn't mean to say it in a tone of voice that would worry you! What I meant was that they too, have come to see your match tonight." Tenzin said while motioning towards the door, and in walk Senna and Tonraq with loving smiles on their faces.

Korra immediately ran towards her parents and jumped into their arms. Korra was so excited.

Mako watched as Korra spoke with her parents about the match and the rules, explaining everything about pro-bending. The excitement in her eyes, Mako wished he could take a picture to capture this sweet moment in time, but a picture couldn't capture this much love and emotion in it's ink. Mako smiled, happy he was there to witness this occasion.

Korra, finally finished with her explanation, turned to Mako and Bolin.

"Bolin, Mako! Come say hi to my parents!" Korra said while waving her arm for them to come.

Bolin bounced up and gave Senna a big hug. Then afterwards gave Tonraq one as well. When Mako approached Senna, he could almost see tears in her eyes. They all knew that no matter what Korra's answer would be tonight, things would never be the same. Mako hugged Senna, for what seemed like an eternity, but was then pulled into a group hug with Tonraq, Bolin and Korra as well.

Then they heard over the speakers, "ladies and Gentlemen, take your seats! The match between the Fire Ferrets and The Wolf Bats is about to begin!"

Korra jumped up her tone becoming serious.

"Lets go do this! Make those wolf bats leave with their tails between their legs!" She hugged her parents once more and took off towards the arena. Bolin followed her, just taking a glimpse back at Mako, giving him a nod of encouragement.

Mako nodded back, then Bolin followed after the avatar.

Mako, still in the locker room with Tenzin and Korra's parents, took a deep breath.

"Listen Tonraq and Senna... No matter what happens tonight, I just wanted to let you know that I love your daughter. And if she says no... I'll keep trying. I know she's the one for me. And Tenzin," he said turning to face the Air Nomad, "Thank you for everything you've done for me and my brother and Korra. You've been like a father figure to me in many ways and.. and... well, I guess I don't know what else to say... but I have to go."

Mako took another deep breath and walked out towards the arena.

Behind him were Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna, all smiling and scilently wishing him the best of luck.

...

...

The announcer came over the speakers, starting the match.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen! To the probending arena! We have a great show for you all tonight! One one side we have, THE WOLF BATS!"

as he announced their names, Tahno and the two other members of the wolfbats took to the arena. Tahno looking at Mako and giving him a nod and a smile.

"And on the other side, we have FIRE FERRTES!"

The took their spot on the arena, as the crowd cheered and the announcer finished the last of the announcements, starting the match. Just before the first bell rang, Mako looked at his brother and Tahno, giving a look that said, 'here we go'.

and then the bell rang. Starting the match.


	4. AN

Sorry Y'all! I've just rencently started college in the past few months, its been crazy! I PROMISE last chapter will be up some time tomorrow.


End file.
